Freedom In His Arms
by Blackthorn28
Summary: Kagome is a captive Neko half-breed. She's never once seen the outside world apart from what her mother had shown her when she was nothing but a kit. And now she has a chance to see it again, but only if she can put her trust in someone she got to know through a glass wall. SesshomaruXKagome, InuXKikyo
1. Chapter 1

_Gah! XD don't kill me to all those who are waiting on the next chapter of 'The Western Breeding'! ;w; my mind has been going haywire like you'd never believe and i haven't been able to write anything that i'm willing to put out cause to me it sucks. *whines* totally sucks to have this kinda writing block. I know how it's gonna end! That's all planned out! But getting there...eh...not so much XD lol._

_anyway, i hope you guys find this story interesting. If there are any errors just leave a friendly tip, i wrote this on my ipad at 3 in the morning cause i couldn't sleep. . _

_-0_

_-0_

_-0_

_-0_

Kagome eyed the white walls of her cell with utter boredom. She'd been there for over 18 years(that's when she had stopped counting at least) and here she still sat. Bored out of her god damned mind. 'Damn...i wish something interesting would happen!' Her neko ears twitched as the two burly guards opened her creaky cell door and set her lunch on the small metal table.

The half-breed grumbled about how the food was nothing but slop and clambered to her paws. Her legs were slender, starting with pale skin at her hips but merging into black-blue fur at her knees. Kagome had small delicate black paws, much like what the americans called an 'anthro' or 'humanoid' creature.

Her hands weren't much different, melding with the same black-blue fur at her elbows but keeping the human finger shape. White claws tipped her small paws and hands, though brittle and unhealthy they were beautiful to the naked eye. As Kagome walked over to her food a long tail lashed behind her, the tip splotched with white. As pretty as her fur was it was those raven colored locks and those vibrant ocean colored hues that drew most visitors to her cell window.

Long wavy hair that hadn't been cut since she had been twenty years old brushed just past her butt. Eyes blue and a very rare color of blue were framed by long, thick black lashes that turned a deep blue color when the harsh light of her cell hit them right. Settling herself at the table the half-breed groaned when her white tipped ears caught the sounds of yet another field trip. Did they always have to come visiting when she was eating? They stared. They oo'd and ah'd and tapped on the glass to see if the 'pretty cat lady' would look at them.

And Kagome never looked at them. How could she when all she was in their eyes was a freak. Something to gawk at. Appetite gone she dragged herself into the farthest bare corner and curled in upon herself.

-0

-0

-0

Sesshomaru wanted to growl at the tiny human girl that was currently dragging him into the white building labeled "Drimp's Oddity's". It was(from what his workers has said in hushed whispers) a freak show. Full of freaks.

Those words had made his hackles raise. Freaks? Did that mean oddly deformed people or Demons? He hadn't stuck around to listen to more and instead went back to his top floor office to work quietly.

And look at him now. Being dragged by a little eight year old girl who wanted to see what it was all about. Surprisingly strong for her age and gender the small female tugged when he balked, "You said i could choose where we visit this weekend, Daddy!" She cried, tears starting to form. Oh no, not the tears!

"Alright. Alright." He muttered in a defeated tone. "I promised and this Sesshomaru will honor his promise." His daughter gave him a beaming smile that made his lips twitch in a small smile. The only one on this earth that could make him smile in the least was Rin.

His precious human. His only child.

"Come on! My class mates said there's this cat lady we have to see! They said her eyes are the color of the deep ocean and her hair is like a raven's feather!" She turned into the cheerful child once again and Sesshomaru followed along, only half listening to her babbling.

The dog demon paid the entry fee for the both of them, wanting to growl when the female attendant decided to be flirty with him. However he stayed silent and cold as to keep his human facade up. Soon enough the human seemed to get he wasn't interested and she pursed her lips before giving him the two bracelets, "Have fun."

Rin grinned widely and ran to the first glass window. Inside was a small pale(almost white) child. 'Demon.' Sesshomaru thought, eyes narrowing. Just how many demon kind were captives here? He soon found out from a nearby tour guide that several hundred of the so called 'freaks' were housed in this building alone. So this was the reason he'd never felt another demon near him. bout ten glasses down they hit a crowd that was tapping at the glass repeatedly, some yelling at whatever was inside the cage. Rin pressed against his leg and frowned. "Why are they being mean to it?" The little girl asked, looking up at her father.

"Because they don't understand what these creatures are so they degrade them as nothing but common beasts." Came his short reply. He hadn't meant to snap at his daughter but she simply nodded, understanding his words. Finally the guide took the rowdy humans away and Sesshomaru let Rin peer inside.

He looked in, expecting some sort of ugly demon only so see a small person curled at the back of the cage. There was a set of twin black ears on it's head, the tips stained white. Her arms and legs had fur on them but this didn't make the dog demon turn away or anything, it actually fascinated him to no end.

"A half-breed..." How many centuries had it been since he had seen one? Three, five...no maybe seven? However long ago his half brother had disappeared on him. Rin tapped lightly on the glass but the creature didn't even twitch an ear. What did this one look like? Flaring his aura towards the pitiful thing the demon waited.

-0

-0

-0

Kagome snapped her head up as something seemed to run over her body. It screamed danger, pain and...curiosity? What was it? Looking at the small human girl before her cell she quickly dismissed it as this female. Too young.

But the man behind her however...his golden golden eyes seemed to move around like molten gold, shifting over her body as he inspected her. Behind him was a long mass of silver locks(much like the moon's rays) tucked neatly in a long braid that swung when he stepped closer to the glass. This man was dressed quite nicely for a human coming to see freaks.

"Hi!" Snapping her vibrant gaze back to the small girl Kagome dared to moved closer, tail lashing and ears perked in interest. "I'm Rin! And this is Rin's daddy!" Bubbly little thing wasn't she? But instead of annoying the neko found it oddly comforting. Offering a small smile Kagome settled herself beside the glass, pressing her right paw to the glass. "Daddy! Look what she did!" Rin exclaimed, placing her hand in the same spot.

"I see that, Rin." He spoke with a warm voice, deep in tone and to anyone else it would have seemed cold or distant. But Kagome could hear the warmth he put behind those words, the affection in them. The original flare was gone but now that she was closer the half-breed could tell who it was coming from. Her tall handsome visitor!

"H-hello?" She offered, trying to speak japanese instead of small meows coming out like normal. The tall male's silver eyebrows shot up and Rin only giggled.

"So you can talk?" He asked, tapping the glass while seeming to study it. Before he could say more though a large group of humans came running up, screaming and shouting at her until she balled herself back into the corner.

All thoughts of her unusual visitors gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sesshomaru pulled Rin out of the way, refraining from snarling when they almost trampled the small girl. "Can we wait?" She asked, looking up at him with big doe brown eyes, "I want to say good-bye."

With a sigh the dog demon nodded, waiting until the thick crowd dispersed once again. The neko was now curled back in her corned, face covered and arms trembling. He didn't have to flare his aura this time, instead she lifted her head to stare right at Rin. "Bye, miss!" The female smiled and raised a white claws tipped hand in a sorta wave. Sesshomaru was almost tempted to seek out the owner of the place, just to see who the hell was holding demons here but figured it wasn't worth his time.

Not unless Inu-yasha was in this building and behind one of the glass walls. And if that was the case Japan would find themselves with a very, very pissed off daiyoukai. No one threatened his pack. Finally Rin stepped back after snapping a picture with the phone he had gotten her for her last birthday. A way for his daughter to contact him if she ever needed him. "Can we go now?" She asked in a small voice, scuffling her feet. "I don't want to see anymore." Sighing in relief Sesshomaru held Rin's hand as they left the building and the crowds of humans behind. "Would you like some ice cream?"

-0

-0

-0

Kagome stretched out on her soft bed(the only good thing about her cell) and sighed as the lights went out for the night. But no matter how tired the neko was she couldn't fall asleep. Instead her mind kept wandering to the two visitors she had today. The tall male had to be a demon, no one but reki users and demons could flare their aura like that and even then reki users often times produced nothing but a calming one. Unless they were tainted.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the thought of the tall male being a tainted priest and rolled over to glare at the wall. Why wouldn't his cold face leave her mind? Why? The child was in her mind too but much less than the demon. Could he be her ticket to freedom? The thought excited her, making her tail puff up slightly. Freedom.

-0

-0

-0

Sesshomaru growled and shut the vanilla folder before him, slamming his palm on the desk as he did so. Why wouldn't that damned neko bitch get out of his mind? Sure, she was pretty enough but she was a half breed! A mere half of his own greatness! That and she was a cat and he was a dog. They were not going to get along well. Sighing the dog demon stood and paced his roomy office, going from one window to the next while trying to think of why the small scrap of a demoness has found her way into his mind and just wouldn't leave him alone for more that five minutes.

Was there a connection to Inu-yasha? The thought made him break his calm mask with a slight smirk. His brother...this female might be able to help him? Good. Sesshomaru was instantly formulating a plan to see the female more. Fist step; time to visit.

-0

-0

-0

Kagome flinched as the flashy thing humans used went off again and again, cries of wonder thudding against her eardrums harshly. Curled up in her corner like usual the neko growled at the crowds but didn't move an inch from her spot until they moved on. It wasn't until a light tapping noise came from the glass that she finally looked up again. It was the man with the silver hair! Why was he here?

He tapped again until she rose from her cramped position. "You. I need to speak with you." He demanded, his gaze cold and calculating unlike before when the little girl was around.

"Why?" Kagome asked, her tongue slow due to never speaking to others. "Why...visit me?"

"Because i need information." Information? About what? "I have a half brother, halfbreed like you, that went missing a few hundred years ago. His name is or was Inu-yasha." Why did the name sound familiar? Kagome sat by the glass, cocking her head to the side as she thought.

"Inu-yasha..." Came the mumbled reply. "Familiar name...what he look like?"

"Silver hair, golden eyes, and dog ears." The silver demon told her, his face softening when he spoke of his brother. "Do you know him?" Silver hair? Nope. Dog ears? Nope. But golden eyes? Yes!

"Gold eyed demon hidden." Kagome explained, tail lashing in anger, "Subdued by beads, pinned to tree. Humans scared of and tried to kill, but priestess only seal him." How did she know all of this? She didn't remember ever having this information. Had her mother told her a story long ago? No, no...her mother never told her stories, only really taught her how to survive.

"Sealed to a tree?" The demon before her asked, pressing a hand to the glass wall, "Can you tell me more?"

"Seal broken by priestess only." She murmured, furrowing her brows in confusion and in deep concentration. "Guarded by none, but not find unless there is a guide." The tall man growled but it didn't seem to be directed at her so she stayed put beside the glass.

"Thank you." He said, removing his hand from the glass and leaving Kagome alone once again.


End file.
